theatarifandomcom-20200216-history
Kya Dark Lineage
Kya Dark Lineage is an action-adventure video game for the Playstation 2, it was created by Eden Games and published by Atari. it came out in the United States,November 14 2003. Europe November 28 2003 and Australia May 28 2005. Story Kya Dark Lineage takes the role of the titular character, Kya. She was asleep in her house and is awoken by a strange noise, she investigates to find out her brother, Frank found a secret room in their house. After talking about Kya's deadbeat dad, Frank tinkers with a weird object and a portal opens sucking both of them in. Kya appears in a strange jungle, and two weird creatures are looking at her, telling her that the menacing Wolfen are after them. Kya is helped to safety due to the creatures help, and is brought to a city, the creatures are called Nativ's and they are always hiding from the Wolfen. The creature's name is Aton, and he shows Kya to the elder of the city, Atea. When talking to Atea, she finds out that her brother Frank must have been captured by Brazul, who also happens to be Kya's deadbeat dad that disappear years ago. She also discovers that the Wolfen were Nativs, but transformed into Wolfen due to Brazul's magic. Kya wants to rescue her brother, defeat Brazul, help the Nativ's out and find a way back home. She obtains a weapon, learns how to defeat Wolfen and given a magic spell to return Wolfen to their Nativ form and sets out on her adventure! Gameplay The player takes control as Kya, on a 3 Dimensional landscape. During gameplay, Kya can do basic actions such as walking, running, Roll, Crawl and jumping. A major element is Free falling, Kya will at times be free falling into the ground, and the player must fly her into a safe area, usually landing on an air cushion like plant known as an Amortos. Kya is given two weapons, the Boomy (Boomerang type weapon), that Kya can use to not only kill small monsters, but also cut ropes and hit targets. As well as Fighting Bracelets, that give Kya magical powers to enhance her martial arts abilities and defeat Wolfen. Characters *Kya - The player character and heroine of the game. *Frank - Kya's brother. *Atea - Leader of the Nativs, who tells Kya what the next step is. *Aton - The strongest Nativ, he helps Kya in her quest. *Stuff - The last Galbos, Stuff allows Atea to telepathically communicate with Kya. *Area - A friendly Nativ who wants to race Kya in boarding. *Akasa - A Martial arts master who owns his own dojo. *Bird - A comic relief character that sits on Atea's staff. *Brazul - Kya's father, and main antagonist of the game. He controls Wolfen. Locations *The Roots - A jungle, and also the place Kya is teleported to, through the portal. *Nativ City - A hidden city where the Nativs live. *Flying Forest - A forest consisting of floating islands. *Hunters Domain -A desert terrain, it's said the Hunter lives here. *The Quarry - The Amber quarry is a popular mining spot. *The Air Post - Is a forgotten location, Kya can get to the Forgotten Island through here. *Forgotten Island - An area lost in time, mostly filled with lava. *The Fortress - Brazul's lair and hideout. Trivia *After you reach Nativ City for the first time, Atea tells you to go buy a weapon. In the cutscene, Kya already has a Boomy in her hair, although she has not purchased it yet. Once the gameplay begins, the boomy disappears. *When kya buys her silver bracelet in nativ city, it is black inside the shop until she buys it. *When Atea is captured by Wolfun/Wolfen, you can still see him walking around the city. *The game was originally to have a sequel, but due to the poor ratings, the idea was scraped,Eden Games actually began production of a sequel, or an interview in which someone from the developer (Eden Games) or publisher (Atari) explicitly stated "We were going to make a sequel, but the game had bad sales so we decided not to do so." While the ending of the game leaves it open to a sequel, it's just as likely that Atari asked Eden Games to keep the ending open for a sequel in case the game became a smash hit. *Kya is the only known female in the entire game. *There are 260 wolfen that Kya can turn back into nativs, and yet you only meet around 20 *In a making of video, Kya was originally supposed to be 6. *Artwork of Kya, as a 6 year old. *In the TV series, Avatar the Last Airbender. The female lead, Katara, was originally named Kya. But the creators had found out about a video game with a main character named Kya, so they changed her named to Katara instead. The video game was Kya Dark Lineage, and Kya was the character they were referring to. Instead, they named Katara's mother Kya and later on Katara's daughter to be Kya. External Links *Eden Games Website *The Kya Dark Lineage wiki *Kya on Wikipedia Category:Games Category:Heroines Category:Playstation 2